


Day 30: Yoga

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2015 [30]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid emmène de force son meilleur ami à un cours de Yoga pour le détendre...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 30: Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai vraiment eu l'idée la plus basique qui soit, mais je voulais vraiment finir le mois et rien ne me venait...

Quand Astrid avait trainé de force Hiccup jusqu'à un cours de yoga, pour le calmer vu son stresse évident depuis des semaines, il y était allé en trainant les pieds. Il n'avait pas le temps à perdre à se mettre dans la position du lotus, à se concentrer sur sa respiration en la gardant le plus calme possible et ce genre de bêtises.

Pourtant, il se retrouvait encore une fois à ce cours, pour la cinquième fois déjà. Et il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, la belle blonde voyait bien sa motivation. Et ce n'était certainement pas le côté relaxant qui justifiait qu'il soit là.

_Tu devrais aller lui parler.

_Quoi ? A qui ?

_A ce garçon que tu dévores des yeux.

Il la fixa avec des yeux de merlan frit et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

_Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu... ça m'étonnes que lui ne le sache pas encore... ou alors, il le sait et attend que tu viennes lui parler ?

L'auburn leva à son tour ses yeux au ciel.

_Astrid, on est pas dans un film à l'eau de rose, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

_Et ça te coûte quoi d'essayer ?

_Tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

_La vraie vie peut réserver de bonnes surprises parfois, et ces films dont tu parles, ils ont peut-être les coïncidences les plus improbables au monde, il y a toujours un peu de vrai dedans. Et du rêve aussi, et je crois que tu en aurais besoin en ce moment.

Il était donc là, à prendre un tapis de sol et s'installer dessus en faisant quelques étirements. Il se sentait ridicule de venir juste pour les beaux yeux d'un garçon, comme une midinette de ces fameux films à l'eau de rose qu'il avait mentionné à Astrid. Il n'était plus un gosse, et il se disait qu'il devrait vraiment arrêter de croire que parce qu'il a craqué pour quelqu'un, ce type va l'apprécier aussi.

_Je peux m'installer ici ?

Hiccup écarquilla les yeux en les levant, rencontrant le regard azur du jeune homme même qui hantait ses pensées. C'était un effet de son imagination ou c'était vrai ?

_Heu... oui, la place est libre, bien sûr...

_Ta copine n'est pas avec toi aujourd'hui ?

_Astrid ? N-non, ce n'est pas ma copine, on est juste amis !

Il s'était mis à babiller, et il se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas dire plus d'âneries que celles déjà sorti de sa bouche. Il avait l'air désespéré. Le garçon, dont les cheveux blancs aux reflets argentés d'étonné, mit donc son tapis à côté du sien et s'assit dessus. Il tourna alors sa tête vers Hiccup.

_Je m'appelle Jack ? Et toi ?

Il lui tandis la main, et l'auburn la secoua en le fixant dans les yeux.

_C'est Hiccup.

_Tu ne viens pas depuis longtemps je crois.

_Heu... non, ç-ça va faire la 5e fois aujourd'hui.

_OK. Je viens depuis 3 mois, ça me permet de m'évader un peu de mon boulot et... du reste quoi...

Hiccup le détailla tandis qu'il le voyait remuer ses poignets pour les échauffer. Il décida d'en faire de même, vu que la conversation avait stagné.

_C'est arrivé comment ?

_Pardon ? S'étonna-t-il.

_Heu... ta jambe... j'ai vu de loin et je croyais que je voyais mal mais... t'as plus de jambe en fait.

Il vit Jack se retourner et se frapper le front, ce qui lui décrocha un sourire et un soupire soulager. Il n'était pas le seul à être nerveux en fin de compte.

_C'est juste mon pied et une partie de ma jambe. Perdu dans un accident de voiture, c'était irrécupérable mais je m'en sors plutôt bien... mieux que j'aurais cru avec une prothèse.

_C'est dur parfois ?

_Ouais, parfois j'ai la cicatrice qui tire et me fait mal, mais c'est gérable la plupart du temps.

Il jeta un regard à l'argenté, qui releva ses yeux en remarquant qu'il le fixait. Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis ouvrit la bouche.

_On te traite différemment, parfois ?

_Oh, pas tant que les gens ne savent pas... après, soit ils s'en foutent et continuent à me parler comme si de rien n'était, soit il y a les autres, ceux que ça dérange d'être avec un invalide.

_Tu n'es pas invalide...

_Techniquement, si. J'ai beau avoir cette prothèse, j'ai quand même un pied en main.

Il vit l'argenté secouer la tête avec une expression incrédule. Hiccup lui sourit.

_Je suis content que tu sois de ceux qui me voit comme une personne normale.

_Je suis pro-différence... vu que mes cheveux sont...

Il passa une main parmi ses mèches argentées, tandis qu'Hiccup relevait un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. Le céruléen et l'olive se rencontrèrent encore une fois, et l'auburn vit clairement que quelque chose tracassé ce garçon qu'il connaissait pourtant à peine.

_Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_... en fait, je me disais juste... enfin, tu vas trouver ça stupide, mais je t'envie...

_Quoi ? D'avoir un pied en moins ?

_Au moins, tu n'as pas à te justifier. Il est plus là, c'est tout, et personne ne le verrait si tu portais des pantalons et des chaussures... alors que moi...

Hiccup se pencha vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

_Quoi donc ? Il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi...

_Si... mes cheveux... et ma peau et mes yeux...

_Tu es juste un peu pâle, et tes yeux... ils sont superbes...

Hiccup plaqua sa main contre sa bouche un quart de seconde plus tard en réalisant ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Mais quel idiot il faisait ! S'il avait levé les yeux, il aurait vu le rosissement sur les joues de Jack.

_M-merci...

Il eut du mal à relever ses yeux après ça, mais quand Jack se racla la gorge, il le fit, lentement.

_En fait, mes cheveux... tout le monde croit que je les teint mais en fait... j'ai un gêne défectueux. On appelle ça une canitie précoce, c'est presque comme être albinos...

L'auburn le regarda, se rendant compte comme il semblait gêner d'avouer ce fait, et il se demanda un moment pourquoi il l'avait fait. Ils se connaissaient à peine depuis quelques minutes si on ne comptait pas les regards qu'ils avaient involontairement échangé durant les cours précédents.

Sans réfléchir, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux décolorés, prenant une mèche entre ses doigts. Jack le laissa faire, non sans le fixer avec un air légèrement inquiet.

_Tu sais, ils peuvent être de n'importe quelle couleur, tu restes beau alors...

Il se força à rester calme. Il observa la réaction de l'argenté, qui avait écarquillé les yeux et le fixait avec étonnement. On ne devait pas complimenter ses cheveux assez souvent, et Hiccup trouva que c'était une honte, parce qu'il était vraiment beau.

_Tu... tu crois sincèrement que ça va ? Mes cheveux ne sont pas... bizarres ?

_Bizarre, c'est un mot qui rabaisse les gens. On est tous bizarre à notre façon. Toi, ce sont tes cheveux, moi, c'est ma jambe, mais on n'a pas à se sentir... comment je pourrais expliquer... on peut se sentir bizarre mais en bien... et je crois que tu devrais te sentir fier que tes cheveux soient différents.

Jack hocha la tête, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Gardant son regard ancré dans celui de l'auburn, il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres contre la joue d'Hiccup, qui vira rouge en quelques instants.

_Tu veux qu'on aille boire un verre après le cours ?

Sa voix ne voulait pas sortir de sa gorge, laissant juste des sons étranges s'échapper de sa bouche, alors il pinça ses lèvres et hocha de la tête, faisant rire l'argenté.


End file.
